Five of us will make you get you down..hopefully.
by Nichol
Summary: The gundam boys decide they'll sneak in a concert in a nearby theater... Why not? A chance at fame? Fortune? Maybe even a chance at being teen idols? who knows with these boys. The song comes from the british group "FIVE"...so I don't take credit, but I


  
  
Yes, of course, I don't own gundam wing and all that good stuff. But I do like to play with the characters in my stories! Just as all of you here do. ;O)   
Anyway, the gist of this is that the gundam boys think they look good in leather and decide to do a concert to become a little more famous than they already are. Will it work? Who knows with these boys...Sit back and watch why dontcha? Oh yeah, and the song they sing is the song "Everybody get up" by the British group FIVE. ^_^ I tweaked the song a bit...so don't sue me cuz I'm not taking credit for the song! ^_~  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"Five of us will make you get down...hopefully"  
  
  
(All of the fanfic readers shuffle into the small dark theater whispering as they pile in.)   
  
Anonymous voice: I heard this movie is supposed to be really good.  
2nd Anonymous voice: Yeah, I heard the same thing! Hopefully the reviews are true.....  
  
(Strobe lights go off suddenly.. Spotlights shine on five dark figures on the stage.)  
  
(Everyone looks up at the stage *mouths hanging open* as music starts playing.)   
  
Anonymous voice: What's going on?!?  
2nd Anonymous voice: .................?!  
  
(The figures begin singing)  
  
Everybody get up singing  
1! 2! 3! 4!   
Five of us will make you get down now  
  
(All five gundam boys appear lined up next to each other, backs to the audience, each having their own spotlight and holding their own microphone.)  
  
(The audience stands, shocked)  
  
Everybody get up singing  
1! 2! 3! 4!  
Five of us will make you get down now  
  
(All of the boys turn around to strike a pose. Each start dancing as they sing.)  
  
(All the girls' eyes go wide, bewildered. All the guys stand, weirded out.)  
  
(One of the guys, with short blonde hair, wearing a black leather jacket and tight blue jean pants, steps out of the line and starts singing by himself as the other boys dance in place)   
  
You gots to keep it real  
You gots to keep it raw  
I'm musically blessed so don't try to ignore  
Time for some action creeping up your back and  
keep the beat nasty like Death my reaction  
hard I'm addictive better lock your OZ soldiers in  
Coming to your area ya don't know what you're missing  
go tell your family here comes  
the enemy, blowing up the OZ based colonies  
  
(The young blonde steps back into the line and all start singing)  
  
Everybody get up singing,  
1! 2! 3! 4!  
Five of us will make ya get down now  
*baby bring it on, bring it on now* *HEY!*  
Everybody get up singing,  
1! 2! 3! 4!  
Five of us will make ya get down now,  
  
*Five'll make ya get down*  
  
(A young man wearing only tight black leather pants, combat boots and a cross necklace steps out of the line as the others dance in place)  
  
Keep it move,  
keep it move,  
keep it moving on  
  
(The young man flips his braid and starts singing)  
  
I'll be the resident sweeper, I'm the hell's gate key keeper  
Jimmy fly snooka, stone cold is how I'm hittin' em'  
better get together colonies, put your hands in the sky  
stick em up punk, hit em low hit em high  
  
Now I'm the bad boy that you invite for dinners  
ain't got no manners cos I eat with my fingers  
Lost boys terrorize the neighborhood  
and Hounds of the Baskerville will be up to no good  
  
so come on, come on everybody keep checking us  
coming with the funk, bring it on wickedness  
  
(The young man steps back in and all start singing once again)  
  
Everybody get up singing,  
1! 2! 3! 4!  
Five of us will make ya get down now  
*baby bring it on, bring it on now* *HEY!*  
  
Everybody get up singing,   
1! 2! 3! 4!  
Five of us will make ya get down now  
  
(All the boys strut around the stage, singing together, reaching out to the still shocked and silent crowd..)  
  
Everybody better recognize we got the funky rhymes  
Keep it together, baby don't even try to organize  
We be the roughnecks no concept no business  
We here to get down and make em grab your mobile suits  
So everybody, anybody, somebody  
put your hands together represent like John Gotte  
paragraph after grammar for gas  
The party's armageddon hit em with the heavy class   
I'm bugging, hitting with the hooligan bamn  
I know you wanna stand-up baby jump  
  
Everybody get up singing........  
Five of us will make ya get down now...  
*ah get on down*  
  
Everybody get up singing,   
1! 2! 3! 4!  
Five of us will make ya get down now  
*baby bring it on, bring it on now!*  
  
Everybody get up singing,  
1! 2! 3! 4!  
Five of us will make ya get down...  
  
Five of us will make ya go down...  
(All goes dark and quiet) (one of the singer's voices rings out in the darkness)*thank you ladies and gentlemen, please enjoy the movie*  
  
*stage lights back up to reveal only the movie theater screen*  
  
Anonymous voice: Wha? What the hell was that all about?!  
2nd Anonymous voice: Don't ask me. I only came here to see the movie...  
  
(Everyone sits down and begins watching the movie)  
  
(Back stage)  
  
Duo: You think they liked it?  
Heero: Hell no they didn't like it. Did you see their faces? And they didn't move one inch...no hands in the air, no cheering...  
Quatre: Well, I coulda swore I saw a guy take out a lighter.  
Duo: *rolls his eyes* I saw that too, Quatre. He was lighting a cigarette..   
Wufei: Arggh.. Bakas, I told you this wasn't a good idea.  
Trowa: Like I said earlier, BEFORE we got into this whole "concert in the theater is gonna make us famous" argument, Catherine told me that we're missing a few clowns at the circus...  
*All the boys look at Trowa*  
Trowa: Don't even say anything...You all know you had it coming.  
All the boys: *sweatdrop* *sigh* Lead us to the red squeaky noses Trowa...  
Trowa: *smug smile* Now I won't be the only one having to put up with Catherine's knife trick...  
  
  
*****************************************  
Comments? You liked? You didn't? Please don't hesitate to e-mail me or review. I'll love you forever! ;O) I promise.   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
